Entiende
by yaoilover4
Summary: Pensamientos de Dean con respecto a Sam y la relación entre ambos


Título: Entiende...

Autor: yaoilover4

Calificación: PG (creo), slash, oneshot (no cae en la categoría de Drabble, pero casi, casi) y una pisca de lemon (pero tiene sino sería lime)

Resumen: Son simplemente los pensamientos que tiene Dean con respecto a su Sammy y la relación que llevan

Tema: Wincest por supuesto

Estado: Completo

Bien, ahora al fic.

Entiende…

A veces amar es saber decir adiós, pero otras veces es simplemente confiar.

Las palabras jamás han sido mi fuerte, yo soy más bien de acciones. Mi cuerpo te muestra día y noche cuánto significas para mí, son gestos los que uso para expresarme. Pero tu no entiendes, no me crees… ya lo he notado.

Piensas que juego, que solo busco placer.

¿Cómo hacerte entender que no sé hablar de otra forma?

Crees que cuando en las noches me introduzco en tu cama es solo porque estoy caliente. Estás errado, lo que me sucede es todo lo contrario, tengo frío y necesito sentir tu calor para poder seguir.

Cuando beso tus labios no es para algo sexual… aunque siempre acabemos así, es para poder respirar nuevamente tranquilo sabiendo que estás a salvo a mi lado, que puedo mantenerte a salvo, y que yo lo estoy al tuyo…

No pareces entender que cuando digo que moriría por ti lo digo en serio; maldición, debería haberte quedado claro luego de que tomé mis calurosas vacaciones ¿sabes? el infierno no es nada divertido sin ti en el, nada lo es… No confías en mi y tu indiferencia me hace daño… todo tu me lastimas, pero de seguro el infierno hizo algo raro con mi cabeza por que me he vuelto adicto a las sensaciones que me infringes, sean cuales sean estas.

Quiero que comprendas y me sonrías, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Mi boca dice lo opuesto a lo que quiero expresar.

No sé hablar por eso actúo, beso tu boca, toco tu cuerpo, te hago gemir y gimo contigo, amaso tu cuerpo y lo cubro de húmedas caricias, me siento en tus caderas y te permito entrar en mi. Duele, siempre duele al comienzo, pero ¿qué sería nuestra vida sin dolor? Definitivamente no sería nuestra vida. Me muevo con lentitud, tratando de acostumbrarme a la intromisión, contrario a lo que la mayoría pensaría me gusta lento, me gusta practicar el amor contigo, solo contigo. Quiero sentirte completamente y que me sientas, pero siempre pareces tener otros planes. Tomas mis caderas y marcas un ritmo desenfrenado. Duele como el infierno mismo, no eres especialmente pequeño aunque siempre bromee con lo contrario.

Oh dios como duele… ¿lo que estoy haciendo es blasfemar?, ya que, sé a dónde te diriges siguiendo los consejos de la desgraciada de Rubi, y no me importa volver si tu vas ha estar ahí.

No lo querría de otra forma. Aunque eso no signifique si se me da la oportunidad de cambiar mis "buenos actos" porque tu no sientas dolor en nuestras eternas vacaciones entonces lo haré.

Tus besos queman, tus manos calientan, ¡todo tu ardes!, y haces que arda contigo, deslizándonos a pasos agigantados al cielo, en una danza tal que nos hace olvidar todo, incluso que nuestro destino es el infierno.

Nuestro amor está prohibido, somos familia, aunque no una muy normal. Pero… ¿qué importa?, según he llegado a razonar al mundo le importa un carajo con quien duerma, y estuve condenado a las llamas desde la primera vez que me tocaste y yo ya no pude reprimirme y me dejé llevar.

Las torturas so parte de mí día a día al no poder decirte con palabras lo que busco.

Me entrenaron bien. "Jamás decir lo que me haga parecer débil". Fue una de las primeras lecciones de papá y yo la aprendí muy bien, como todo lo que ordenaba, soy su "pequeño soldado" después de todo…

Siempre te molestó que siguiera sus órdenes tan ciegamente, aún hoy te molesta, pero es que ¿cómo no hacerlo?, la única vez que tomé un tiempo para mí y torcí un poco una de sus órdenes tú casi te mueres…

Pero a pesar de que quiero que él este orgulloso de mi, hoy lo odio un poquito, porque no logro decirte lo que necesitas escuchar y temo que no me creas, que dudes, que me dejes…

Por eso te busco nuevamente entre las sabanas y vuelvo a hablarte con mi cuerpo, esperando que entiendas lo que mi boca no sabe decir: "Te amo Sammy".


End file.
